


Don't Apologize; I'm Your Boyfriend

by Coronis_Dewhurst



Category: EvolXLove, MLQC: Fandom, Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer
Genre: F/M, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coronis_Dewhurst/pseuds/Coronis_Dewhurst
Summary: Poor MC's period has arrived, throwing cold water over her date with Lucien. He comes over and takes care of her.





	Don't Apologize; I'm Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a cute fluffy piece for Lucien because I'm TIRED of the angst so here you go! I was helped immensely by the folks at the Thots of MLQC Discord server. Check out this link if you would like to join us: https://discord.gg/sn45jhB  
> Must be 18+ to join!
> 
> Also HOLY MOLY I accidentally predicted the content of the Lucien ASMR + the accompanying text conversation (EN server) with this fanfiction.

I groaned.

“Oh…this pain…”

It was a pleasant autumn morning, but here I was, in bed, with a terrible cramp radiating from my lower abdomen all the way to the small of my back, and down to my thighs. 

Aunt Rose had arrived.  
The Blood Moon had finally shown its face.  
The red waterfall had started gushing again.

It was that time of the month. 

Normally I’d have taken a paracetamol tablet, or two, sucked it up, and been on my way. But this time, the pain was intense. What would normally be a constant, dull ache now felt as though a phantom hand had grabbed a hold of my uterus and was squeezing it between its fingers, its long, claw-like nails piercing deep into it. I didn’t want to...I couldn’t move. 

But that wasn’t even the worst part. 

I had made plans to go out with Lucien. It had been so long since we’d properly spent time together, with him being caught up in his research and me, in my production company. I had been looking forward to this day for a week. A whole week. And this uninvited guest, my period, decided to show up unannounced. 

_Buzz._

I reached for my phone from my bedside table. 

**Lucien: Good morning, my butterfly. Can’t wait to see what you’ll wear for our date today.**  
**Me: I’m sorry Lucien, I don’t know if we can go out today...**  
**Lucien: What happened?**

I hesitated. 

Lucien and I had been going out for not very long, and I did not know how to tell him that it was my menstruation that was denying us this wonderful time we would have spent together. But the sharp jab on my lower back goaded me on.

 **Me: It’s a girl thing**  
**But I’m really in pain**  
**I can’t get up**  
**I’m so sorry**  
**I just want this pain to go away**  
**Lucien: I’ll be right over.**

No sooner had I seen his message than the doorbell rang. 

I dropped my phone on the mattress and whined. I knew Lucien was on the other side of the door, and I so badly wanted him to come into my apartment to comfort me, but that would require me to get up, walk to the door and open it. Never before in my life had I wished so strongly to have had a telekinesis evol rather than this awful premonition evol. 

But I knew I had to be strong for him. Slowly, I willed my body to roll out from underneath my plush duvet and onto the cold, hard floor beneath my feet. I didn’t bother putting on my slippers as I dragged myself to the living room. All I wanted to do was open the door and collapse into his arms...but I couldn’t...possibly do that…

The moment I opened the door, Lucien stepped forward and before I knew it, I was in midair, cradled in his strong arms. 

“What-” I began in shock.  
“I am so sorry to have made you walk, my dear.” 

I started to protest again, but stopped because I knew it would kill me to walk any more. I leaned into his chest, the heat radiating from his body enveloping me into instant comfort, much better than my electric blanket on a chilly night. His touch almost seemed to melt my pain away. The faint scent of his cologne wafted into my nostrils, a mellow lavender paired with earthy cedar. I snuggled closer to him, taking in a deep breath. 

Lucien walked into my room, which was an embarrassing mess of papers and books. My clothes from yesterday were also strewn about, and I buried my face into his soft turtleneck, hoping he wouldn’t mind the chaos. He set me gently on my bed, adjusting a pillow behind my back, and pulled the covers over me. I instinctively pinched my fingers around the sleeve of his turtleneck, not wanting to let go. 

He chortled, and stroked my head. I realised what I’d done and quickly withdrew my hand. 

“I’ll be back in a bit.” 

He padded out of the room, and I slid back under my covers, grateful that I did not have to walk back to my little pillow fort, but also a little sad that the comfiest pillow left me behind. 

But as he had promised, he was back, and in his hands he held a glass of water and a blister pack of tablets. 

“For your pain.” 

I could only smile weakly as I grabbed the glass. Lucien sat down at the edge of the bed, the frame creaking slightly as he did so. He cracked open two pills -- ibuprofen they were -- out of their casing and held them out in his palm. I took the pills and tossed them down my throat, washing them down with water. 

“Thank you…”

“No need, I’m your boyfriend, it’s natural that I do this for you.” He took the glass from my hand and placed it on the bedside table. 

My cheeks instantly began tingling. 

_Your boyfriend..._

He smiled, brushing my bangs away from my face. 

“I’m so sorry, I really wanted to go out with you today, but…”  
“You don’t have any reason to apologize for. As a man, I can only imagine what it is like for a woman to go through the mess and pain of periods.” 

My heart swelled with happiness. 

Finally, a man who was manlier than any of the other men I’d known in my life. 

“Besides, our date is not completely called off, is it? As long as I can spend time with you, just us two, no matter where we are, or what we do, I would call that a successful date.” 

My cheeks were all heated up now, and I looked away, pulling my covers further up my torso, wanting to hide my visibly blushing face. 

I felt his lips on my flushed cheek. 

Smooth.  
But a little firm.  
Cool against my hot skin.  
Maybe a little dry…  
Just like mochi ice cream. 

“I’m going to the supermarket to get a few things for you now, do you have a preference for pads or tampons?” 

His question reeled me back into reality. 

“Oh no, Lucien, please don’t trouble yourself with all that!” 

He gave a soft smile. 

“You’re still so awkward around me, are you not?”

“I…” My eyes fell to my hands, which I’d placed over my lap, my fingers intertwined. He took them in his own large hands, shrouding them completely, and lifted them up to eye level.

“I understand. But I hope, sooner rather than later, that you’ll grow to be less uptight with me.”  
“I’m sorry about that…”  
“There we go again,” he let out a low laugh.  
“Oh I’m-” I barely just stopped myself from apologizing yet again, and simply let out a breath.  
“Now then, you haven’t answered my question from earlier.”  
“Oh...pads, please.”  
“Okay; get some rest. I’ll return as soon as I can.”  
I nodded.  
“I’ll lock the door behind me as well. Where are your house keys?”  
“They’re in a bowl on the cabinet by the door.”  
“Alright, then I’ll leave now.” 

But he didn’t. He lingered on, holding my hands a little while longer. He held them by their fingers, and ran his thumbs over them. 

Almost like he didn’t want to go, not just yet. 

My eyes lowered, observing his long, beautiful fingers, smooth skin against my own, enraptured by the way they moved...

Then he dropped my hands. 

He stood up, and left, but not before patting my head.  
“Call me if you feel worse.” 

I heard his footsteps recede, the keys faintly jingling, the door open, then shut. 

_Click, clack._

I missed him already. 

But I did what Lucien told me to, and lied down on my bed. 

I don’t know how long it had been but I awoke to the chink of the keys in my living room.  
I pulled myself up, and Lucien walked in with a carry bag in his hand, and a satchel slung over his shoulder. 

“You didn’t miss me too much, did you?” he teased.  
I let out a laugh. 

He sat down next to me again, at the edge of the bed, and fished out…

“Is that chocolate chip ice cream?”  
“I hope you like this flavour.”  
“Of course I do! It’s my favourite; I’ve been craving this for so long…” 

He plopped the pint tub on my lap and placed a plastic spoon on top of the lid. 

“Dig in.” 

I excitedly opened the lid, and took in the sight of the smooth surface of the dairy goodness, the chocolate chips peeking from underneath. I stabbed the spoon into it, and scooped a big spoonful of it into my mouth. I let the ice cream melt gradually from the heat, releasing the chocolate bits from their creamy prison. 

“Mmm…” 

Lucien looked mighty pleased. 

“I also have your pads here...” He pulled out an electric heating pad. “...and this for your cramps. Heat is an excellent pain reliever and muscle relaxant.” 

He shifted to get closer, holding the pad up. 

“If you could just lean forward a bit, I can wrap this around you.”  
“Oh Lucien, you didn’t…” I said, finally swallowing the ice cream.  
“It’s nothing at all. Now then…” 

I leaned forward, into his chest, as he wrapped the heating pad around my abdomen and lower back, tucking it neatly behind me. He turned up the dial, and the heating pad slowly began warming up. 

“Be careful with the ice cream, there. We don’t want it to melt now, do we?”  
“Right.” I shifted my ice cream a little away from the heating pad. 

He placed the carry bag beside my bed, and now reached into his satchel. 

“Since we can’t go to the movies, I thought, why not bring the movies here?” 

He brought his laptop out, and then, setting his satchel aside, scooched up beside me. 

“If you don’t mind...” 

I shifted myself to give him more room. 

“Of course not, I’m your girlfriend.” 

He stopped, and looked at me. A flash of surprise darted across his face, but was soon replaced by his tender smile. 

“Yes. Yes, you are.” 

He cupped my face with his free hand, rubbing his cold thumb across my cheek. I placed my hand over his, which was even cooler than his, having held the ice cream. 

He leaned in, and I closed my eyes, lips slightly parted. 

I felt a kiss on my forehead. 

_God, what was I thinking?_

I slowly opened my eyes. 

His lips lingered on my forehead. Just for a little bit. 

Then he pulled back, gave a soft smile, then diverted his attention to adjusting himself on my bed further, throwing his legs over. He placed the laptop on his lap, and opened it up. 

“I have a plethora of films for you to choose from.” His long fingers moved swiftly over his keyboard, typing in the password. The desktop displayed an image of me looking sideways, with the wind blowing in my hair. The background told me it was late into the summer season.

“This was…”  
“The day I showed you that film camera. While your hair is blurry, I thought your face looked absolutely stunning, so I made a digital copy of the print.”  
“God, Lucien, you’re always so nonchalant about all these compliments.” I buried my face in my hands.  
“Why wouldn’t I? You’re so beautiful, not to mention kind, hardworking…”  
“Oh, stop it you.” I smacked him playfully on his arm.  
He laughed. 

The laptop now displayed a popular film website, and the front page revealed a list of suggestions. Lucien put his arm around my shoulder, and I decided to take the liberty of snuggling just a little bit more closer to him, resting my head against the crook of his arm.

“Do you fancy any of these?” He lazily scrolled down.  
“Oh...how about that one?” 

In minutes, there I was, my stomach hurting not from my period, but rather from my laughter. Lucien’s chuckles at the classic Charlie Chaplin film echoed in my ears, and it was the most adorable thing. I glanced at him once, and realised I had never seen Lucien giggle so much, so genuinely; the way his eyelids arced upwards, with the slightest hint of crow’s feet at the corners, I was almost entranced. 

He did catch me out of the corner of his eye, and looked at me with a questioning eyebrow. I simply shook my head and directed my attention back to the screen, hoping he didn’t think too much of it, hoping that he didn’t notice any reddening of my cheeks. 

“Ah, that was so good. These old comedy films never cease to make me laugh,” I exclaimed.  
“Those were simpler times.”  
“Yeah, I agree…”  
I sighed, staring at the screen as the credits rolled.

“I love you, Lucien.”

A pause. 

_Had I...made things awkward? Wait...why did I even say that in the first place? But I mean... he’s my boyfriend, I can say that to him anytime I want...right?_

“I love you too.”

I snapped my head up to look at him. He was already looking at me, his smile so tender, his eyes filled with nothing but love and appreciation for his girlfriend. 

I hadn’t expected him to kiss my lips when he cradled my face for the second time today.

Then I closed my eyes. 

Lips rested on mine.  
So gentle, like I were a fragile doll.  
Cool fingers juxtaposed a much warmer mouth. 

I circled my arms around his neck, my left hand snaking its way up to his hair, fingers burying in the unexpected fluffiness of his locks. All I wanted to do was live in the moment, dwell in the kiss, take in all the sensations. 

Finally, he lifted his lips from mine. 

I opened my eyes, like I’d just awoken from a dream. 

“This ice cream is quite good.” 

I looked away, bringing my fingers to my lips. 

“I knew you wanted me to kiss you on the lips from before. I’m sorry to have made you wait for it.” There was a mix of regret and mischief in his voice.  
“I can never hide anything from you, can I?” I sighed.  
“Try as much as you want, I will see right through you.”  
“I wish I could read you just as well as you can me. But because I can’t, you have to tell me whenever something troubles you, or you need something from me, okay?”  
He chuckled.

“Okay, my butterfly.” 

I snuggled even closer to him, and interlocked the fingers of his right hand with my left. 

“Another movie?”  
“Why not?” 

We decided to watch a biopic of a famous filmmaker. However I felt my eyelids begin to feel heavy. His warmth and softness, combined with the heating pad, and the comfortable silence between us as the movie played was a great recipe to just fall asleep…

And eventually I did, which I only realised after I woke up late into the afternoon. I found myself comfortably tucked into my bed, the ice cream no longer wedged between my thighs, the heating pad lying atop my now more organized desk…

But Lucien wasn’t there. 

Confused, I looked around, and my eyes fell on my phone, which had returned to its position on the nightstand. It flashed a few messages from Lucien.

 **Lucien: I am so sorry I had to cut short our date, there was an emergency in the lab, so I had to leave.**  
**I don’t know how long it will take for me to finish my work here, so I have prepared lunch and dinner and kept it in the kitchen. Although I did let you have ice cream for breakfast, it is high time you have something rich in iron to compensate for the blood loss.**  
**As always, if you need anything, just give me a call.**  
**Feel better soon.**

I smiled, and began to tap a reply. 

Me: Thank you, and sorry for...

_No…_

**Me: Don’t apologize. I had an amazing date. You’re the best, Lucien.**  
**Hope your work goes smoothly.**


End file.
